


Hostile Humiliation

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: My NSFW Works! [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forgive me SEGA, M/M, Pillory, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, There’s somewhat of a good ending?, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, metonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: [WARNING: THIS CONTENT MAY BE UPSETTING OR DISTURBING TO SOME AUDIENCES]~~~~~~~~Eggman captures Sonic and puts him up for display. What other way to bring Sonic more than he already was rather than having Metal Sonic proving he is superior once and for all? He was going to take everything Sonic had left, his pride and his inflated ego. He was going to put Sonic in his rightful place, beneath the robot.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: My NSFW Works! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Hostile Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> “I fucked up, but who gives a fuck?”- WeDemBoiz, after writing this bullshit

“It can’t be him! No! Sonic!”. 

People were all crowded around the town square, as they were cornered in by badnik soldiers. “What’s going on? I can’t see!”, someone shouted from the back. “Shuddup! You’ll see soon enough!”, the badnik solider shouted back. Within a few seconds, all noise died down. 

There, in the middle of the town was Sonic. He was rather beaten up and clearly bruised. His head and hands were locked in a pillory, as his eyes were still teary filled. There was the sound of heavy footsteps and whirring as Metal Sonic and Eggman made their entrance. 

Metal Sonic stood behind the hedgehog, who didn’t exactly notice his presence. Eggman was aboard his small cruiser, as he turned on the external speakers. “New citizens of the Eggman Empire! I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik your new ruler bring you this message! You beloved hero is no more! Serve my empire or perish alongside your hero!”, Eggman shouted. 

Instantly, there was sounds of murmuring and whispering amongst the crowd of people. “To show you all that your hero is no innocent public servant, Metal Sonic will demonstrate. Metal?”, Eggman added, gazing at the robot. The robot grabbed the hedgehog and began groping him. 

Sonic gasped and tried to make the robot let go of him. “Look at the way he’s getting flustered! It appears the blue blurr is a proud exhibitionist!”, Eggman additional shouted. He sent a quick message to his robots to ensure that all the citizens were watching. 

“No one is permitted to close their eyes, cover their eyes or look away! Defiance will equal automatic death!”, Eggman yelled out, much to the people’s dismay. Sonic gritted his teeth, as the robot continued to fondle him roughly. “Damn you! Damn you Eggman! Damn you Metal Sonic!”, he shouted, his face getting flushed. 

“I’d hate to bore you all, and I have more important things to do at the moment. Speed this up will you Metal Sonic?”, Eggman said, commanding the robot. Metal Sonic looked back to his creator and nodded. Activating a command, his crotch plate slid back. 

Sonic could feel something touch his rear as he knew what it was. He immediately trashed about, cursing the robot and his creator. He froze the moment Metal Sonic forcefully thrusted into him. Sonic shouted angrily, “Shit! You damn piece of scrap metal!”. 

Metal Sonic didn’t seem to care, as he was enjoying humiliating Sonic. All the townspeople were still looking at the two of them, their whispering getting louder. Sonic could only turn his way partially away, and gripped his fists. 

The robot seemed to notice, and activated another command. Sonic gasped loudly, as his eyes rolled back. Metal Sonic had extended his appendage, and it now had bumps on it. Sonic forced himself to hold back his moaning, as he was practically salivating at the mouth.

“F-Fucking hell!”, Sonic shouted, as Metal Sonic continued. His knees were starting to get weak, as his pre-cum was seeping onto the ground. The azure hedgehog looked to the crowd, who now stared at him. All of the people shared the same collective thought. “Sonic, are you going to be ok?”. 

Sonic tried so badly to think of something else. How Tails and Amy were still looking for him, how Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge were all searching for him too. Cream, Vanilla and Cheese posting missing flyers all over Mobius. The Chaotix team looking for him at the request of Vanilla. 

It was all in vain, as Sonic came. He panted loudly, as Metal Sonic chuckled. It was all a field day for the robot, as he took great pride in Sonic’s forced orgasm. Eggman was watching this all, amused and wondered how far the robot was willing to go. He’d have no choice either way, even if Eggman didn’t command it. 

The evil scientist giggled in joy, as he activated a button on his control panel. “This ought to liven things up”, He said, chuckling. Metal Sonic the received a boost, as he rapidly began to shove himself into Sonic. The blue blurr groaned, as he came once more. The townspeople were still watching in complete horror, slightly shaking. 

Metal Sonic grabbed the hedgehog’s hair and tugged it back. Sonic’s head hit the board he was attracted to as he flinched in pain. His toes were curling, as his knees were giving up on him. Metal, who was fully interested now decided now was the perfect time.

Sending a request message to the doctor, which the doctor automatically agreed too. “Witness the final moments of strength from your hero folks! Metal Sonic, now!”, Eggman shouted, as everyone braced for the worse. Sonic then felt nauseous, as something was hitting his stomach. 

His head was feeling dizzy, as he knees had given up on him long before. Metal Sonic was practically holding the hedgehog up now, as the azure hero’s body was fully limp. Metal Sonic continued to use him as he saw fit, and held him up by his hair. Sonic couldn’t even shout or scream anymore, he was moaning audibly. Tears were rolling from his beaten, raw face. 

In the distance, Sonic could see the sun beginning to set. Gulping, he watched what remained of the day fade away. Was safety even a possibility anymore? Sonic couldn’t think, he couldn’t formulate rational thought anymore. There were too many questions and no available answers. He was delving too deep into the rabbit hole, which he couldn’t find his way back out of. 

One thing however, stood out like a sore thumb. Something he despised the thing it stood for, and denounced its very existence. He didn’t want to admit, but reality forced Sonic to take it. The azure hedgehog knew what had finally happened. 

Sonic had lost, in the most humiliating way. 

No, certainly this couldn’t be the case. Sonic was always knew what to do, he never froze or didn’t know what to do. This was the very thing that defied everything he stood for, what was he going to do now? Was he going to do this or that? Sonic’s face was pale, his eyes sullen and barren. 

While the hedgehog was deep in his thoughts, Metal Sonic noticed. Smirking, he decided to bring more to the hedgehog more to cry about. He was fully in the hedgehog now, as the board began to creak. Sonic made small noises of pleasure, as he couldn’t stop coming. Someone in the crowd started crying, which scared the hedgehog. 

“No... please don’t cry over me please... I don’t want to do this either...”, Sonic thought. There was someone else who started crying, and someone ended up fainting. “Badniks, make sure people are still looking!”, Eggman demanded, which prompted more fear in the people. Sonic could see some threw up, most likely in disgust or fear. 

He knew that there were some children in the crowd, who were standing there shaking. The azure hedgehog could spot them now in the crowd, pointing slightly at him and crying. “The children know what’s happening to their hero... Eggman damn you!”, Sonic screamed. 

Metal Sonic came inside Sonic, which prompted the hedgehog to collapse. Although his body could not fully collapse, he just couldn’t move anymore. All eyes were still on him, in which the blue hedgehog forced himself to stand up again. “What’s wrong Sonic? Can’t handle the heat?”, Eggman asked tauntingly. 

Sonic glared at him, anger in his eyes. “Forcing the villagers to watch me getting raped is one thing Eggman... but you’ll never break my spirit! I will always overcome any obstacle and fight back!”, Sonic spat back, which got a frown from Eggman. “It looks like we still have more work to do Metal Sonic. I’m done here, so you can do whatever from here”, the doctor said. 

“You’re free to do whatever you want to Sonic now, but you are not permitted to kill him. Badniks, you will remain here until Metal Sonic is done. Understood?”, Eggman ordered. The Badniks and Metal Sonic nodded. “As much as I’d love to see this spectacle go on, I have more important things to do. Good luck Sonic, I highly doubt you’ll be the same after this”, Eggman added, looking down at Sonic. 

“Citizens of the new Eggman Empire, you will remain here until Metal Sonic is done am I clear?! Attempting to leave will result in imprisonment or death, depending on how the Badniks feel like today. I do hope you all live, we need our working class citizens after all to run the new Eggman Empire”, Eggman shouted, chuckling at the end. 

Flying off, Sonic cursed the doctors existence one more time. “You’ll never get away with this Eggman!”, Sonic screamed, trying to shake the lock off the board. Metal Sonic noticed, and powered up his chest laser. “If you don’t want do die, I suggest you stop your trashing”, The robot spoke. 

“So what?! Go on, I don’t care!”, Sonic shouted back, managing to land a kick on the robot. “Hurt me all you want, you can even kill me too! Just let the people go!”. More silence and dread hung in the air as Metal Sonic started beating down on the hedgehog. 

Using his bare hands, the robot started beating in Sonic’s head. Sonic screamed in agony, as his head was starting to get all fuzzy. He coughed up some blood, as it hit the ground. More tears ran from the hedgehog’s eyes when he noticed a little boy in the crowd, screaming alongside his hero. 

“Leave him alone you big meanie! Leave Sonic alone!”, the little boy shouted. His mother tried to calm the little boy down, as a Badnik approached them. “No no no”, Sonic thought, as his mouth began to taste of something akin to pennies. 

“Isn’t that cute? They are going to die completely in vain!”, Metal Sonic said, which prompted the hedgehog to trash about even more. “No! Leave them alone!”, Sonic shouted, as the mother embraced her child. The Badniks held his weapon to the two, as Sonic gasped. 

“Get away from them!”, Sonic screeched in horror, blood spurted from his nose. His lungs were also starting to fill up in his own blood. Metal Sonic took great amusement in the hedgehog’s inability to save the very people he swore to protect. The Badnik gazed at the robot, who gave him the command to fire. 

“How can I help them now?! I can’t even breathe well! Oh emeralds, someone please help them!...”, Sonic thought. There was a sudden series of explosions that erupted in the crowd, which Sonic assumed would be the Badnik who fired his weapon. 

He clenched his eyes shut, and silently prayed in his mind that there would be something left of them. When he slowly opened up his eyes again, the robot stopped beating down on him. Sonic couldn’t tell, but his aggressor dropped behind him. There was then something else that dropped to the ground, followed by a domino effect of more dropping. 

“The Badniks... they’ve all been defeated!”, he thought. The sound of a padlock falling onto the ground was also heard. The heavy board that kept him enclosed was lifted, as Sonic dropped onto the ground. He was being held by someone, who was it? 

“Sonic! You’re going to be ok alright?! Just stay with me here ok?!”, Knuckles said, his words barely reaching the hedgehog. Sonic could see Amy using all her might, beating in Metal Sonic with her hammer. “Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!”, she screeched, repeating blow after blow onto the robot. 

Tails ran up to Knuckles with a medical kit and nearly froze at the sight. “I’m patching you up now Sonic, you’re going to be fine! It’s me Tails remember?”, The fox said, quickly opening the box and pulling out bandages. “Knuckles, help me clean his wounds!”, Tails said, as the echidna carefully laid Sonic down on the ground. 

“T-Tails?”, Sonic said, as the fox looked frantic. It wasn’t like the fox to be very panicked and scared before, it was something Sonic never wanted to see. “He beat you up pretty badly Sonic, but I can promise you’ll make it! The people are safe too, don’t worry about them!”, Tails added, giving a quick smile to his best friend. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t come sooner! We should have been here sooner! I’m so sorry Sonic!”, Tails shouted, quickly wiping away his tears. Before Sonic could reply, the world just seemed to be turning all into static. 

Before his vision got worse, he could see Amy’s hammer being grabbed. It was Metal Sonic, who groaned and slowly got up. Powering up his highly damaged shoes, he still had enough to levitate. The robot’s eyes etched themselves into his very soul, something the machine had the capability to do. 

His vision faded out for a moment, until when it came back he could see Metal Sonic in the air. The robot shouted something, and fled the scene soon after. Amy seemed rather tired, as she gazed back to Sonic. She quickly ran over to him, and that’s all Sonic saw before he passed out. 

Rightfully so, as he returned to the inner depths of his mind. It was like he was dropped into a endless sea of darkness, and just kept falling deeper and deeper. He had no idea how much time had passed, other than that he was stuck here. The blue hedgehog could see some light in the distance, as he swam towards it. 

There was the sound of voices too, as Sonic swam faster towards it. When he finally saw the final stretches towards the light, his mind went blank. Sonic woke up with a start, gasping. Sonic clenched his chest and started crying, as he gasped for air. He couldn’t even think about what to say, what could he say?! 

Tails quickly walked in, and saw the azure hedgehog had awakened. “Sonic! Are you alright?”, Tails asked, quickly rushing by his side. Sonic looked around the room, and back to his best friend. “Yeah... I’m sorry for scaring you like that I guess”, Sonic replied, noticing the various wires around him. “Where am I?”, he asked quietly. 

“You’re in the hospital Sonic. We rushed you here as soon as we could”, Tails replied, giving him a hug. “You went through a lot Sonic, and I’m here for you ok?”, The fox added, as Sonic returned his hug. “Thanks ole’ buddy”, Sonic began, happy to see his best friend again. 

“Wait! What about the villagers?! Metal Sonic?! You guys?!”, Sonic quickly said. “We’re alright, and so are the townspeople. Metal Sonic got beat up by Amy, by who the way says she’ll kill on sight the next time she saw him. How are you feeling now Sonic?”, Tails asked. 

“I’m alright for the most part. Part of me still hasn’t recovered yet, I’m still thinking about what Metal Sonic did to me”, Sonic replied, as Tails hugged him tighter. “You’re so brave Sonic! You’re going to get through this you know? I’m always going to be here for you, and Amy and Knuckles have your back too”, Tails said, sniffling. 

Sonic nodded. “I’m still a little shaken up, but now that I see you I’m feeling a whole lot better”, the hedgehog said. “I feel better knowing that you’re ok too Sonic”, Tails began. He pulled away from their hug and asked, “You hungry? The vendor place outside surprisingly has good chili dogs! I’ll go get you one ok?”. 

“Sure! I’d like that Tails. Thank you”, Sonic replied, smiling at his friend. “Alright! I’ll be back soon ok? I’ll make sure to get you plenty! We’ll have our own mini picnic together!”, Tails said, as he made his way out of the room. Not leaving without giving Sonic another hug, after all. 

Sonic looked out of the window to the room. The moon was partially covered by clouds, yet the stars still shone. He gazed outside, a small smile reflecting happiness and sadness. His mind still fixated on mixed thoughts and reactions. Sonic didn’t want to think about it too much, he was going to have a chili dog soon! 

Tails walked back into the room, a plastic bag in his hands. He gazed over to Sonic, who was still up. “I’m back Sonic. I made sure to get you extra cheese!”, Tails said, as Sonic looked back him happily. “Alright then! Let’s chow down!”, Sonic said, as Tails handed him a chili dog. 

Tails remained by Sonic’s side as he slept, refusing to leave the hedgehog alone. Sonic didn’t mind, he was just happy to see his best friend safe. In the dark room, Sonic looked more at the moon before ultimately closing the curtains. 

Somewhere, there was a robot floating in front of the moon. Eggman looked at him from his base, and smirking. “What could that robot be possibly thinking about now?”, Eggman thought, even being his creator had limitations. Metal Sonic’s processor was a marvel of technology, a supercomputer integrated in such a host. 

As such, the robot was capable of endless thought patterns and possibilities. Eggman didn’t really care, as he continued repairing the broken badnik pile that Sonic defeated weeks earlier. Metal Sonic, was still thinking about the event earlier. 

Musing more on it he had an idea. It was something worthy of the supreme robot, something devious. As such, Metal Sonic slowly began losing himself to his very madness. The doctor himself never delved that far, and then the robot would. He laughed manically into the nighttime.

Oh, it felt good to raise the very depths of hell into reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... if you can I read this, I can understand you’d want some more wholesome Metonic porn. (At least this had a good ending) Trust me, we’ll get to it, when we get to it!  
> -Make sure to do active social distancing!  
> WeDemBoiz, already working on more Metonic content for the fans ;)


End file.
